1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable foldable cradle, and more particularly, to a portable foldable cradle that allows an electronic device to be charged while being supporting in the cradle and provides easy and convenient portability.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices operated with a touch screen, such as smart phones or tablet PCs, have become popular around the world. Although, in a work environment, these portable devices are not as convenient as netbook PCs or notebook PCs, demand for these electronic devices has increased among students and office workers due to their portability and convenience.
Tablet PCs sold in the market today include, but are not limited to, Galaxy Tab®manufactured by Samsung Electronic, iPad manufactured by Apple Inc., Identity tab manufactured by Identity, BlackBerry Playbook manufactured by RIM, Slate manufactured by Hewlett-Packard, Folio 100 manufactured Toshiba, Eeepad manufactured by Asus, iStation Z3D, Optimus Pad manufactured by LG Electronics, etc.
As more and more functions converge on such devices, the time users spend using these devices for functions such as DMB broadcasting, video image playback, image show, camera photographing, etc. increases. The use of other functions such as inputting characters through a virtual keyboard displayed on a touch screen, drawing pictures using a stylus touch pen, or reading electronic books is also increasing.
Recent trends indicate that the weight of electronic devices with larger displays may be inconvenient for users as they hold such devices for a long time. Accordingly, support accessories have been developed that can support the weight of these devices for users.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,143,982 (entitled “Foldable Accessory Device) discloses a foldable accessory device which may be releasably attached to a tablet PC using a magnetic element incorporated therein and folded such that the tablet PC and the accessory device overlap.
However, conventional foldable accessory devices may adversely affect a user's ability to operate the tablet PC, since the accessory device is releasably attached to the tablet PC using a magnetic element.
In addition, a separate connection device may be required to couple the foldable accessory device to the electronic device. However, since this separate connection protrudes from the electronic device, the overall appearance of the device is not as pleasing. Furthermore, the separate connection increases the weight of the portable electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic device cradle that is more convenient and easier to carry without adversely affecting the use of the electronic device, when it's placed on the cradle.